Luke's view on 911 A Remembrance
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke remembers 9/11 in an article for the Oakdale U Newsletter


Title: Luke's view on 9/11 - A Remembrance

Chapter:1 of 1

Rating: T

Summary:Luke is writing an article for Oakdale U Paper on 9/11

Characters:Luke, Noah

Genre:

Warnings: talk about 9/11

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Luke is sitting at his desk, thinking of something to write for his article in Oakdale U paper

September 11th 2008,

Today is yet again another day we remember those who have fallen. Loved ones who perished for no reason other than to satisfy their own beliefs. September 11th will always remain a day that forever changed the world. A day in which the global community as a whole came together, and to unite and stand one against the forces yet unknown. A force until that day that was never really known or understood. A force that forever changed the world we all lived in. World that is now much more scared than ever before.

September 11th saw four hijacked airplanes take the lives of so many innocent lives where taken for no apparent reason, other than to scare a world into hiding. Two planes hit the twin towers in New York, as many New Yorkers started their days in those towers, never to see the end of the day again, or the beginning of a new day. The people aboard those planes that hit the towers would also never see the start of a new day. Neither those in the towers or on the planes who lost their lives would see their loved ones again. There where messages of Love being sent out as those planes where heading towards their targets. Messages of love rang out on the other flights as well, with one hitting the most powerful building in this country of ours, the Pentagon, and one crashing into a field in Pennsylvania. Everyone on board all four planes, the crew, from captains, to steward staff, passengers both young and old, all lost those lives for what reason, it is clearly unknown to this day really.

As we sit here today, reading this article, I ask of you, not to forget those who not only lost their lives aboard the aircraft and the buildings, but the emergency staff, that ran, drove, walked and carried themselves to those burning towers, buildings and fields, and became overwhelmed but the magnitude of this unforgettable disaster.

Many people from police, to ambulance crew and fire fighters lost their lives as they climbed the burning building to get everyone out of them, direct them to safety, and start battling those raging fires, that would never really be put out, that was until the towers collapsed.

Seeing, hearing the first tower collapse. It brought shivers to everyone's spine, the world suddenly stopped, as if in slow motion the world was stopping. The rumbling sounding like a freight train in the dead of the night, pounding, getting louder, glass smashing as if rocks where being thrown at it. People screaming, shouting in disbelief, horrified, mortified. No one could honestly believe this could or was happening. And then when the second Tower collapsed, the pain and suffering stated all over again. The cloud of dust that formed over the skyline, the when blew away reviled no more towers, no more burning levels, no more hope really.

Emergency crews scrambled to ensure that survivors could be found. Alas survivors where very few and far to be found. Only debris was left, more than debris really, but one could not even describe or even go into detail for. The clean up job had started and begun to piece together what caused such a tragedy and try to at least begin to rebuild what is already a shattered and torn nation and world.

The Pentagon was rebuilt, stronger and better looking then ever before. Ground Zero, clearing was still taking place and the rebuilding phase in the planning works. Memorials are being built to remember the victims, and give their loved ones a sense of peace and support, to let them know we are behind them, support them and helping them through these hard and difficult times.

Today we look back and we shall never forget those loved ones, who we may or may not know. The Heroes who fell in the line of duty. Those who shall never be forgotten at all.

Luke finished writing, tears welling up as he showed Noah, who too had tears "I think its beautiful Luke, because we will never forget."


End file.
